The Little Things
by TDlizardmen
Summary: Percy decides that he never wants to forget anything about Annabeth ever again.


**By:cokeerr**

The conversation in which Percy told Annabeth that he never actually forgot about her went very similarly to the conversation they had a year earlier, when Percy explained that she was who he thought about when bathing in the river Styx. A stuttering Percy: check. An Annabeth trying not to laugh at said Percy: check. A piece of blue cake: check, and most importantly, in Percy and Annabeth's opinion, there was a kiss.

Now, Percy had regained his memories when he drank the Gorgon's blood, but things were still a little fuzzy. Kissing Annabeth made him realize that he had forgotten some things little things, like that her hair smelled like strawberries, like she had just rolled around in the strawberry fields, or that her hair was just the perfect amount of curly for Percy to play with.

That night Percy was lying awake in bed, staring at the ceiling of the Argo, thinking about Annabeth. He knew a lot about Annabeth; after all they had been friends since they were twelve. He knew the big things, like that she loved architecture and that she hated to be wrong. He knew she hated spiders and that she was _really_ ticklish. He also knew that it was not a good idea to try and tickle her, but Percy wanted to know everything; all of the little things, from her favorite type of cream cheese to her favorite ice cream shop (that last one was very, very important). Percy had missed a lot and he wanted to make up for it; he wanted to know all the little things that had happened in the months that he had been gone.

* * *

Percy was not at all deterred from his task after a good night's sleep, so he began his task and made his way to breakfast. Percy, being the king of subtle, approached Annabeth that morning with an onslaught of questions ranging from what was her favorite time of day to the question of waffles or pancakes. Annabeth was confused, to say the very least. It was eight in the morning, and Percy had just asked her what type of shampoo she used. She had no idea what was going through the son of Poseidon's head, if anything at all. A tired Annabeth finally decided that she did call him seaweed brain for a reason, and went back to eating her waffles.

Percy was very content when he started packing for the Argo. That morning at breakfast he learned that she liked her pizza with sausage and olives, her favorite time of day was still sunset, and that she was a big fan his mom's blue cookies.

* * *

Percy approached Annabeth later that day while she was sketching one of the more intricate buildings on the premise of Camp Jupiter. Percy sat down next to her, skipped formal introductions, and immediately resumed asking questions.

Annabeth prided herself on being smart, and at this point she realized that maybe this was not just a 'Seaweed Brain' moment. Annabeth decided that the only reasonable thing to do now would be to investigate this change in her boyfriend. Annabeth gathered supplies, and like the child of Athena, she was started to fill a wall with all the events of the last days. In the middle of the board was Percy's face, with pieces of yarn in different colors going out to the all of the questions he had asked her in the past twenty four hours. Annabeth had everything she needed for a proper investigation: charts, graphs, color coded sticky notes, and her trusty laptop.

* * *

While Annabeth's investigation into Percy's odd behavior was beginning, Percy's behavior got if anything odder. Upon losing his sunglasses twice, he realized that he was extremely forgetful, and the last thing he wanted to do was forget any of the new information he had just learned, so he solved that problem by making a list of all of Annabeth's favorite things. So a green (her favorite color) composition notebook was filled with lists of everything Annabeth liked, because Percy never wanted to forget again.

* * *

The next step in Annabeth's investigation was to search for clues in Percy's room, so she tiptoed inside and looked through his door to see if he was inside. When she entered the first thing she noticed was a notebook on Percy's bed. All she could think is how weird it was for Percy to have a notebook; after all, he hated writing. So she opened the book, which was curiously titled 'Annabeth'. What she saw surprised her, and explained all the odd questions he had been asking in the last days. A list of everything she liked was listed in Percy's messy handwriting. "Annabeth," Percy's voice sounded from the doorway.

Her eyes went wide and she turned around. "Percy." She looked at him holding the book in her hands.

"Oh hey, Annabeth... I see you found the notebook." He awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

"Yep" Annabeth replied equally as awkward. "So um what is it" Annabeth questioned

"It's the little things that I never want to forget again"

Annabeth briefly contemplated saying something to him, something to make sure he knew that she wasn't going to let her forget again; instead she just kissed him, because there would be time to tell him all that later.

* * *

"Hey, Um Annabeth why is my face on your wall"

 **Hey thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed, please comment and favorite.**


End file.
